


Morning Freak-Outs

by Chiru



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: M/M, post drunk sex, the morning after
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-06
Updated: 2014-10-06
Packaged: 2018-02-19 13:17:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2389652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chiru/pseuds/Chiru
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When I finally opened my eyes what my brain registered was a lot of wrongness around me. Wrong ceiling, wrong walls, wrong placement of the window, wrong bed, wrong bed-mate- HOLY FUCK IT’S KISE!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Morning Freak-Outs

The first thought in my mind that morning was damn simple: UGH.  
Fuck if that wasn’t the worst fucking hangover I have ever had to put up with. I covered my eyes with my hands, stupid eyelids too damn thin to block out the morning light completely. Again: Ugh!

I must have stayed still like that for a good few minutes, until I gave up. Ultimately, hiding from awakeness wouldn’t ease my pain, my head pounding and my whole body weightless and heavy as hell at the same time.. better find an aspirin or so.

But when I finally opened my eyes what my brain registered was a lot of wrongness around me. Wrong ceiling, wrong walls, wrong placement of the window, wrong bed, wrong bed-mate- HOLY FUCK IT’S KISE!

If not for my fantastic self-control I’d have scurried back and fallen of the stupid bed right then and there. Which I didn’t, because I’m awesome. I remained awesomely calm and awesomely figured I was over-thinking this. I awesomely deduced I was jumping to incorrect conclusions.

I was awesomely wrong. I was naked under the sheets and a peak under them confirmed that so was my blond companion. Worse, when I scanned the floor there was a stray condom laying next to the trashcan. I justified this because even my aim goes down when I’m drunk, ok, I’m still only huma- OH MY FUCK I SLEPT WITH KISE!!!

I hid my face under the sheets and tried once more, pointless, to make it all go away.

It didn’t.

So I peaked back out, at the blond’s peacefully sleeping face.

I had slept with him. The thought terrified me- I’d never been with a guy before, and this was not just any damn guy, but my moron former teammate and longtime friend? Ohhhh gods I was so fucked. He was so fucked. Yes, probably him. Certainly him. There is no way that I would- OH GOD WHAT AM I EVEN THINKING.

I kept staring at him. Well, at least, all things considered, I landed a pretty guy. Not some gross old otaku something. I mean, sure, no boobs and he can be pretty annoying, but it wasn’t like… like he wasn’t attractive. For a guy, that is. Not that I’m, like, into guys. Though, apparently I was in him yesterday- BAD BRAIN, STOP!!

I sighed. What a mess. How can his pretty face look so damn peaceful while I was freaking the fuck out? Tch! I considered waking him up- I really did. But… I dunno, there was something nice about this. Just lying there, together, lazily. Besides the fact that I was freaking the fuck out because of our nakedness and the condom and oh my god… Yeah I probably wasn’t quite ready to face him wither after what we’d done…

I did wondered how it’d felt. Like, just curious. I didn’t remember shit from the night before, not after the third bar. Huh, it’d even been this shithead’s suggestion to barhop to begin with. I shoved him slightly at the revelation- forgetting for a moment that he was asleep. He grunted and turned, nestling his face deeper into his pillow, golden locks dropping gently on his fair skin, framing the soft texture of his cheek and long lashes of his closed eyes

Oh wow when did my narrative turn this gay? I mean, sure the guy was pretty and all but it’s not like… like… like that cheek was just begging to get smooched or anything. That’s… totally not a thing I felt tempted to do. At all. Nope…

Well, maybe just a little. I’ve always secretly been a cuddler ok, don’t look at me like that. That’s all there was to it… and maybe the nagging annoyance in the back of my head saying we should have a repeat because I was starting to get strangely jealous of yesterday night’s me that experienced something I couldn’t goddamn remember anymore! But that was just curiosity, ok. Just… that.

Kise stirred again, and, you know, just out of random random curiosity, I started thinking about how it’d been, again. What kind of faces he’d make, how he’d move, if he’d taken the initiative or if I’d had. If he’d be as talkative as he normally is, smile that stupid smile at me, the one that kind of makes me feel warm and good with myself and a little happy inside. I wondered what it’d be like if we’d go out- just randomly, ok, because, you know, that’s a thing people often do when they screw, so it was naturally the next thing I considered, geez… I thought about it and kind of thought it would probably maybe actually be kind of nice…

His eyes opened, and suddenly he was staring back into mine. There was silence.

“Good morning,” I said, a bit grumpy with what may or may not have been a pout.

“Uh…” His voice sounded rough and it was strangely endearing, but his wide blown eyes were not actually all that attractive. He looked almost as shocked as I had been while I’d woken up. Ah fuck, I scratched my neck and looked to this side, this was gonna be so fucking awkward- “WHAT THE FUCK?!” sounded a confused Kise all of a sudden, and unlike my amazing me, he did scoot back and fall off the bed, dragging most of the blanket with him.

It was only by divine luck that both of us kept ourselves covered.

As Kise’s head popped back into sight, still wearing that shocked expression, I couldn’t help but glare at him, annoyed and, yeah, ok, a little insulted.

“Well you don’t have to fucking act lik-”

“WHY ARE YOU NOT FREAKING OUT?!”

“Tch, I’ve been awake for a few minutes so-”

“HOW CO— how—” he looked confused more than anything, “come you’re still here then?”

Oh, wow, fabulous. Now I was definitely angry. And maybe just a tiny little bit hurt. “Fine, fuck, I’ll get out of your hair-” I grunted and made to get up.

“No, no, no no no no no no.” He climbed back into bed and put a hand on mine to stop me from leaving, and just stared at me. Less shocked now, he swallowed and looked badly at ease. I felt no fucking sympathy. “I just… I thought you’d freak out and run away and not talk to me for weeks or so…”

“Why would I do that?!” I snapped at him, still pissy.

“Sorry, I just didn’t expect Aominecchi to be so calm and I ended up freaking out myself! I’m happy, though!” Then he did this thing where he smiled with his eyes closed and looks a whole damn embarrassed and it was fucking adorable and then my body did that thing again where it wants to do something stupid, like, you know, hug him and pin him back to the bed and kiss his stupid face, which of course I didn’t do because…

…

why, again?

**Author's Note:**

> posting now just coz -o3o-


End file.
